Wufei's Wish.
by girlstarfish
Summary: (yaoi/unhappy Heero warning ^^;) based on 'The Monkey's Paw.' Wufei is about to learn how important it is to be careful what you wish for.


Wufei's Wish.  
  
I was in the attic, embroidering, when he found me. To be honest, I hadn't thought they would have noticed the little drop ladder, and had chosen that space as the one with the least likelihood of being disturbed. It had only been a couple of hours since they'd arrived--shouts and thumps from downstairs as furniture was arranged to suit and the shower was fought over- -and I had a feeling that peace was something I'd be longing for in the days to come.  
  
Instead, I heard the creak of the trapdoor then a sharp intake of breath. I looked up into the barrel of a gun.  
  
"You can put that machine away, thank-you very much," I said. "I have no truck with that sort of thing at all."  
  
He stared at me a moment, then dropped the gun, bowing. "I am sorry, grandmother. I did not recognise you."  
  
"It is nice to see you have retained some manners, Chang Wufei," I said, nodding in return. "Your ancestors will approve." I waved him towards a crate. "Well sit down, don't just stand there, child."  
  
He complied, his mouth set in disapproval. I got my first real look at him-- his ancestors would have little to disapprove of, I decided. His heritage had served him well, his regal bearing and fine features making him a catch in any culture--my, if I'd been a couple of centuries younger . . .  
  
"I'm not a child."  
  
"To me you are, son, though I must say you're less of a child than men twice your age. You've had a tough life," I observed. "Had some really thorny paths to tread. Still treading them too, by the looks of things. But you'll be fine. You're a survivor, that's obvious. Could do with a bit more meat on your bones, but you'll survive."  
  
"Thank-you grandmother."  
  
I snorted, biting off a thread. "Less of the grandmother, if you don't mind. If you must call me something, call me Aunt."  
  
"Aunt then." Wufei hesitated.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked.  
  
"I was just wondering . . . where your family is."  
  
"Family, boy?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Yes. I saw the shrine below--no one would willingly leave it behind and yet Quatre says that his family purchased it with the house--"  
  
"I thought you were taking this remarkably well," I cackled, rethreading my needle. "Turns out you were expecting me, eh?"  
  
Wufei nodded. "We had the shrines on my colony. I often felt other presences by them, once or twice, never actually saw anything, beyond little flashes of something at the edge of my eyesight--never saw anyone in the flesh, so to speak."  
  
"Most household spirits only appear to members of one family," I said. "It makes sense that you wouldn't."  
  
"Why is it that I can see you?" Wufei asked then.  
  
I shrugged. "My family is gone--" Seeing the question forming in his face I answered it. "It happened very suddenly. A war I think--the son was taken away. Questioning--I don't know. The mother cried a lot. Then there was a lot of packing and everything was gone. My shrine was the last--the soldier said no, they wouldn't need it where they were going."  
  
Wufei's eyes were understanding. "How long?"  
  
"I don't know. It would be years now. This house has been empty for ages. Quiet--"  
  
"Well it won't be quiet for much longer," Wufei said with a sigh. As if on cue a door opened downstairs and a volley of sounds were emitted from it at high volume. "That's Maxwell," Wufei said. "Any moment he's awake he's making noise of some sort. I wouldn't be surprised if he talks in his sleep."  
  
"Indeed," I said. "Is that English he's speaking? You can't trust the English. I haven't forgotten that battle, all the ships in the harbour burning. The family had a house on the waterfront, indeed, if it wasn't for me the house would have been burnt to the floor."  
  
"You remember all of that--"Wufei started to ask, then winced as a shout came closer this time. "He's looking for me. I must leave you, gran--Aunt."  
  
I stopped glaring at him. "Better. Well, I expect I shall see you again. Be well, Chang Wufei."  
  
He bowed, and left me. I smiled returning to my embroidery as snippets of conversation drifted up from below.  
  
"--and there you are Wufei! I've been looking all over. Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Talking to, Maxwell?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard you. Going 'blah blah blah' in some funny language--"  
  
"It's called Chinese, idiot--"  
  
"Well it sounded funny to me--"  
  
"Wufei! Duo! We need your help in the living room--"  
  
I made a noise of disapproval as I tied off my sewing. If anything, it appeared that youth had only got louder with time.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Over the next few days I gradually got to know them all. There was the little golden haired Arabian, Quatre I think, whose family owned the house-- a safe house they called it. War was still on, whether it was the same one that had taken my family, I did not know. Trowa, tall and silent, who moved around the house with the grace of a cat. Heero the Japanese boy, absorbed in his mission, the unspoken leader of the little group. And Duo. The noisy one.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Honestly! He's like a recording! On and on and he never once says anything!"  
  
I smirked as I pulled the stitch tight. "Sounds like the American is getting on your nerves."  
  
"Is it too much to be left alone in silence awhile? I can't read properly, with his chatter in the next room--"  
  
"So switch rooms."  
  
"That room is the best for reading. All the others are too cold."  
  
"Ask him to stop."  
  
"Tried. He doesn't get it."  
  
"Well then you have a problem."  
  
"I wouldn't mind so much if it was Heero or Trowa, even Quatre. But he never takes things seriously--I sometimes think that this whole war is a joke to him." Wufei glared absently at the window. "I wish, just for once, he could act more like the rest of us."  
  
"Here."  
  
Wufei took the paper I gave him in confusion. "What is this?"  
  
"The answer to your problem, child."  
  
"This? What is it?" Wufei opened it. "This looks like Relena's stationary. The one she uses for official purposes."  
  
I shrug. "Does it really?"  
  
Wufei frowned further as he read the message. "I thank you for your very kind message, although I do have one further request for you. Accept the post of my personal protector. The job is life-long--what in hell has a stupid message like this got to do with Duo?"  
  
I shook my head. "Such language, and from a nicely brought up child as yourself."  
  
"I'm not a child."  
  
"Of course not," I said at my most patronising. "Now, just leave the message somewhere the braided idiot will find it and there, problem solved."  
  
Wufei hesitated then shrugged. "It's worth a try."  
  
"You should know better than to treat your elders with such scepticism," I snapped. "Worth a try indeed. I've got a good mind not to help you at all."  
  
"I apologise . . . Aunt."  
  
"That's better. Run along child, I must return to my sewing."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I knew the moment when the braided pilot found the letter.  
  
It was easy. One moment he was chattering away full speed, the next--he fell silent abruptly, then a few minutes later disappeared with a cheery announcement. Nothing else was heard from him for several hours.  
  
"Makes a change, doesn't it?" I observed to Wufei.  
  
"It does," he agreed. "I can hear myself think."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next two days passed smoothly. Although far from the taciturnity of that nice European boy, the American had lost the excessive boisterousness he had shown on his arrival. Although he took pains to appear in good spirits, his uncharacteristic pensiveness was not lost on his companions who commented on his behaviour even as they made the most of the rare silence.  
  
Wufei surprised me with a visit the second afternoon.  
  
As I concentrated on rethreading my needle I remarked, "I didn't expect to see you again, so soon, Wufei. I thought you would be taking advantage of the quiet and getting ahead with your reading while you can."  
  
"I've finished the first volume I brought with me. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to read uninterrupted."  
  
He did not sound sure though.  
  
"Aunt--is there something in that letter that I was not aware of?"  
  
"You saw it," I said, stitching calmly. "Meaningless drivel of the sort no one would pay any attention to. Of course, no one with sense."  
  
Wufei did not appear pleased but he bowed to me all the same.  
  
"By the way, next time you pass the shrine . . . you wouldn't mind leaving me something to drink, would you?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I heard voices in the kitchen late that night.  
  
"Whatcha doing Wufei?"  
  
"Maxwell. I didn't think you would be up now."  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I'm waiting for Heero to get back from this mission, you know?" There was a plonk as he sat himself down at the table. "So, what are you up to, hmm?"  
  
"I should think that should be obvious, even to an American like yourself." There was the clink of glasses and Wufei continued. "I am making tea."  
  
"Well I can see that! I was wondering why you had two glasses. I mean, Quatre's asleep isn't he? And no one else here drinks tea."  
  
There was silence for a moment, as Wufei stirred his drink. "It is customary, where I come from to leave something out for the house spirits-- "  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the shrine in the kitchen?" Maxwell asked. "I was wondering who'd fixed it up and lit the candles."  
  
"That was me," Wufei placed the cup on the shrine. I smiled at the pleasant aroma. He was a nice boy. I was glad he'd seen me.  
  
"Don't these things usually come with incense?"  
  
"Idiot, where do you think I'm going to find incense without blowing our cover?"  
  
"Well, I've got some, in my room. I'll get it if you like. Wait here."  
  
He slammed the door on the way out. Wufei winced, muttering something about disturbing the others sleeping habits.  
  
Duo skidded back into the room clutching a small package. "Here you go, Wu- chan!"  
  
Ignoring the strange appellation, Wufei examined the package. "Lavender?"  
  
"Hey, it relaxes me sometimes." Duo shrugged.  
  
Wufei placed the sticks of incense on the shrine then lit them. "Thank-you Maxwell. You don't want a cup of tea while you wait for Heero?"  
  
"Why not. It's not as if I'm going to sleep anyway," Duo accepted.  
  
And as I sipped my tea, they talked.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heero didn't return that night, and Wufei eventually left Duo in the kitchen.  
  
"He didn't really go to bed until very early in the morning," I said. "He's probably resting."  
  
"I suppose so. I'm not used to Maxwell being this quiet but even he has to get tired sometime," Wufei hesitated, pulling at his ponytail. "He seems more . . . thoughtful than is usual for him. And not necessarily in a good way."  
  
"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I have to do some repairs to my Gundam. I will talk to you later."  
  
I nodded as Wufei left, returning to my sewing, knowing I could only get so much done before Heero returned.  
  
And return he did. He and Duo were the only pilots in the house when he did, Quatre and Trowa having joined Wufei in repairing their Gundams. I sat back, wondering if I'd picked my moment right. It appeared so--Heero looked exhausted from his mission, heading straight towards the shower. He was not impressed to find Duo blocking his way.  
  
"Heero, we need to talk."  
  
"Later, Duo."  
  
"No, this is important,"  
  
Heero sighed. "Fine. What is it?"  
  
Duo's braid was twisted in his fingers. "Is it true you've been offered the role of bodyguard to Relena?"  
  
"Yes. So?"  
  
"So what are you going to do about it? And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"There is nothing to tell. She offered me the job, I accepted it."  
  
"Heero! We should at least have discussed this."  
  
"There is nothing to discuss," the Japanese soldier said coldly. "Relena's preservation is essential to the establishment of lasting peace. There is no one more suitable to the job than I and I would trust it to no-one else."  
  
"So that's it, huh? You weren't even going to tell me?"  
  
Heero glared at his companion. "It's a mission. Stop being so dramatic. You know that I will do what I must for peace--"  
  
"And me, Heero? What about me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
The braided pilot was silent a moment. When he spoke his voice was bitter. "I'm sorry, I thought we had a relationship. You know, what you call it when two people care about each other. Guess I was wrong."  
  
The door slammed sharply. I heard Heero mutter 'baka' to himself as he headed off to shower and sleep. I gave him a moment before delving into the top drawer of Duo's dresser to retrieve the letter therein--now tear stained. I shook my head--Europeans were so coarse in their emotions. I returned to the attic, confident that there would not be more noise from the American today at least.  
  
I was right.  
  
"I have hardly seen Duo all day," Quatre said that night at dinner. "Do you think he's all right?"  
  
"Duo's a trained soldier. He's perfectly capable of amusing himself for one afternoon," Trowa said.  
  
"It's more than that. He hasn't been himself for days. Heero won't have noticed but you others must have seen it--"  
  
"He does not seem his usual self," Wufei acknowledged.  
  
"He's unhappy," Quatre said. "I think we should do something about it."  
  
Heero snorted. "It's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure about that Yuy?"  
  
Heero answered Wufei with a snort. "We can't afford to baby him every time he takes it into his head to go into hysterics over trivialities."  
  
I was the only one who noticed Duo steal from the doorway with the noiselessness of a spirit. I was impressed. The American could be very quiet when he wanted to be--I hadn't even noticed his arrival.  
  
"Trivialities?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"I'll be acting as Relena's bodyguard, leaving in three days. The fact that I did not seek his express permission to do this bothers him." Heero stood, ending the conversation. "I will be in the Hangar carrying out repairs to Wing if you need me."  
  
I retired to the attic satisfied with a job well done. Nothing like a little misrepresentation to cause discord.  
  
Silence reigned the next few days.  
  
Strangely enough, although I was able to make great progress with my tapestry, the other occupants of the house did not seem to find it quite so beneficial. Interactions between the pilots were muted and forced, and a feeling of unease seemed to have fallen over the house. I found Wufei impossible to engage in discussion. Eventually he gave up his attempts to read, prowling the corridors restlessly or busying himself in adjustments to the great metal monstrosities all the pilots had.  
  
When he did visit me he seemed more distant.  
  
"The letter you gave me--it didn't have anything to do with Duo and Heero, did it? It just--it seems like they've had a fight. Heero ignores Duo and won't talk about him at all--and we hardly ever see Duo anymore."  
  
"Now, now," I scolded him. "It's too late for regrets. What's done is done, child. Now leave me. I need peace too, you know."  
  
Wufei frowned but bowed, so briefly it just verged on impolite.  
  
I let it go, concentrating instead on getting my sewing done. I would not be alone much longer.  
  
Sure enough, I'd hardly started my second thread before the trapdoor was pushed aside and the American pulled himself through with the grace of a cat.  
  
I sighed, expecting no end of disruptions. I was pleasantly surprised. After a cursory examination of the Attic's contents, the braided pilot settled down in front of the window and watched the sunset, making himself comfortable on an old mattress. He didn't disturb me, and we sat here in companionable silence, me working on my sewing, he unaware of my presence, as the sun set.  
  
As the last traces of light fell, the pilot stood with a sigh. "I can see why Wufei likes this room so much," he murmured, running a hand through his untidy fringe. "I don't know why, but I don't feel quite so alone here."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. This didn't sound like the annoying pilot Wufei had described--  
  
Voices from the garden called both our attentions to the outside. Duo leant his head against the windowpane as he watched Heero discussing something with Trowa.  
  
Violet eyes tracked the progress of the Japanese pilot across the garden with a sigh. "Heero--" he sighed. "I don't understand. You said you loved me--" he broke off, determination flitting across his face. "I guess I'll have to find out how much I'm worth to you."  
  
He turned away from the window without a backward glance.  
  
I felt briefly sorry for him--every action he took from here on in was doomed. But there was no room for regrets.  
  
The note he left on Heero's bed was blown from a position where the Wing pilot would find it by an errant gust of wind.  
  
The empty spot left from the bottle of pills he pointedly removed from the bathroom cabinet was tidied over by Quatre who chose that afternoon to restock the first aid kits.  
  
The trapdoor to the attic which had been left pointedly ajar was shut by Trowa, absentmindedly going down the corridor.  
  
Duo stretched out on the mattress with an air of cheerful resolution. Heero would come. He had no doubts about that.  
  
I put my sewing down and left--I didn't want to be in the room when he realised Heero was not showing up. I settled instead by my shrine.  
  
Quatre and Heero were in the kitchen, the latter packed and about to leave.  
  
"You're not going to say goodbye to Duo?"  
  
"I would if I could find him but he's avoiding me again. I've lost patience with his theatrics. When you do find him, tell him I'll phone him tonight, okay?"  
  
Quatre nodded, still uneasy. Wufei and Trowa entered then, having ascertained that the coast was clear for Heero's departure, and bid him farewell. The three pilots remained in the kitchen after Heero's departure.  
  
"Is it just me," Wufei said hesitantly, "but are either of you worried about this?"  
  
"Something's definitely wrong between them," Quatre nodded. "It's a shame, their relationship was going so nicely."  
  
Wufei choked. "Relationship? As in they are lovers?"  
  
"Didn't you know?" Quatre was surprised. "Why do you think Duo has been so cheerful lately? Well until Heero got that mission--Trowa, do you think that has something to do with it? I mean, Relena has made it clear she's interested in Heero and Duo knows it--"  
  
"I saw the mission brief," Trowa said. "It was purely businesslike. It looks as though Relena has accepted that she and Heero will never be more than friends--"  
  
Wufei stood abruptly. "Excuse me," he said. 'I must check something."  
  
I followed discreetly as he slipped inside Duo and Heero's room. Duo was sprawled untidily on his bed, to all appearances, asleep.  
  
Wufei waited until he was sure he was not disturbing the sleeping American before opening the drawers to Heero's desk. Neatly arranged in order of priority and date, Wufei quickly located the letter Heero really received--  
  
"Just the same," he murmured to himself. "But no mention of it being a life- time position--was that a proposal? It looks that way--" he sighed, sinking onto the end of Heero's bed. "What did I do?"  
  
He sat on the bed for the next minutes, studying the still American, guilt clearly written over his features. Finally with a sigh he stood. One of Duo's hands hung by the side of the bed in a way that would be uncomfortable later, Wufei gently knelt to replaced it by Duo's side. As he stood he was frowning. "Cold--"  
  
I did not think my presence now would be appreciated, but the brief fluttering of the curtains called Wufei's attention to the second letter, the one Duo had written, too late to have benefited him, fallen beneath the bed. As Wufei read it I made my way back to the Attic, knowing that very shortly even that sanctuary would not be peaceful.  
  
--oOo--  
  
It had been quiet now for some hours. I ventured down into the house. Wufei would be taking this hard. For all his impertinence he was a good child and I owed it to his ancestors to see he was all right now. I found him as expected in Duo and Heero's room, sitting on Heero's bed, brooding over the still figure in the next.  
  
No one had had the heart to cover Duo. He lay, looking as if for all the world as if he might wake any second. I sighed, straightening his fringe. "It is not wise to love so well."  
  
"I can't believe I thought Maxwell capable only of shallow emotions," Wufei said in a voice raw with grief and exhaustion. "Aunt--this is my fault, isn't it?"  
  
"You made the wish," I said. "But I granted it--I did not know when I made the letter that it would end like this. That is no excuse. The dishonour is ours."  
  
Wufei nodded wiping away tears from his eyes. "I've discovered I hate silence," he said. "Aunt, I would do anything if it meant that I could hear him laugh again--"  
  
"Would you now?" I said. "Go to sleep."  
  
Wufei opened his mouth to argue, and against his will, yawned. "Aunt--"  
  
"Hush child," I told him.  
  
He obeyed. He had no choice falling asleep before his head hit the pillow. I took only a moment to tuck a blanket around him--I had a lot of work to do.  
  
--oOo--  
  
Wufei stirred, sleepy senses telling him something was not quite right here. A low chuckle startled him.  
  
"Is there a reason you're sleeping in my bed, Chang?"  
  
"Yuy?" Wufei wondered. "When did you get back."  
  
"I haven't left," Heero shouldered his bag. "I'm leaving now, I just thought I'd say good-bye to you before I left."  
  
"How can you go at a time like this?" Wufei demanded. "Duo--"  
  
"Is sulking somewhere. I've looked for him but I can't delay any longer," Heero said. "Goodbye Chang."  
  
Wufei stared at his back as he left, then at Duo's bed, now empty. "Aunt!"  
  
In the attic I grumbled and buried my head amongst the cushions of the old rocking chair. I was exhausted. Wufei was a smart child. He could figure it out himself.  
  
I heard the kitchen door bang open excitedly as Wufei rushed into the kitchen. "Where's Duo?"  
  
"Haven't seen him all day," Trowa answered. "Heero was also looking."  
  
"Something's definitely wrong between them," Quatre nodded. "It's a shame, their relationship was going so nicely."  
  
Wufei started. "Haven't we already had this conversation?"  
  
Quatre ignored him. "You know Duo's was really happy right up until Heero got that mission--Trowa, do you think that has something to do with it? I mean, Relena has made it clear she's interested in Heero and Duo knows it-- "  
  
"I saw the mission brief," Trowa said. "It was purely businesslike. It looks as though Relena has accepted that she and Heero will never be more than friends--"  
  
They both started as the kitchen door slammed again.  
  
"Wufei's certainly in a hurry--"  
  
I winced as door after door was flung open. Eventually the trapdoor was shoved aside.  
  
"Aunt!" Wufei demanded. "Where's Duo? What's happened--"  
  
Wordlessly I pointed behind him.  
  
"You know talking to yourself is supposed to be the first sign of insanity, Wufei."  
  
"Maxwell!" To the considerable surprise of the American, Wufei hugged him. "You're all right!"  
  
"I'd be better if I could breathe--"  
  
Wufei released him. "Duo--I found your note--"  
  
"Oh, that," Duo sighed, sitting down on the mattress. "I didn't really mean that. Heero was making me so mad--I wanted to scare him, to prove to him that he did care about me--I wasn't actually going to kill myself. And then he didn't come--"  
  
"He never found the note. It was under your bed--"  
  
"Figures," Duo sighed. "Well, you must think I'm a real idiot."  
  
"Never," Wufei sat next to him on the mattress. "A fool that loved not wisely but too well. There is nothing dishonourable in that, Maxwell. And Heero does care about you--"  
  
"He doesn't do a good job of showing it if he does," the American sighed.  
  
"He was looking for you before he left--"  
  
"Obviously not hard enough. After all, you found me--"  
  
"But I already knew about this Attic. Come on, Maxwell--come downstairs with me, let me make you one of those disgusting American sandwiches you like so much, and Heero will phone you this evening and everything will be all right."  
  
"As simple as that huh? I'm sorry Wufei, but it's not going to happen." Duo smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid I've done something rather stupid--"  
  
He swayed, unable to keep himself upright any more.  
  
Wufei just caught him, staring in horror at the limp form held in his arms. "No--Maxwell--"  
  
I pushed the empty pill jar into his hand, forcing him into action. "I imagine the best thing to do right now should be too get the pills out of him. Hurry, Wufei, you do not have much time--"  
  
"There's a chance--" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Only if you act quickly," I said. "Now, Wufei."  
  
He nodded, calling for Quatre and Trowa's help as he carried the American down the stairs. I gathered my sewing and took myself to the foot of the American's bed--the position I'd taken when any of my family had been sick.  
  
Between the three pilots they'd managed to wake Duo and keep him conscious long enough for Trowa to give him something that would force his stomach to reject his contents. That hadn't been pleasant for anyone involved, and after giving Duo copious amounts of fluids, he was tucked up in bed to sleep off the rest of what he'd taken.  
  
"Will it be enough?"  
  
"It's all we can do," Trowa assured Wufei. "Taking him to a hospital is tantamount to giving him to OZ--"  
  
"I managed to reach Heero," Quatre reported, coming in from the kitchen. "He's coming back now."  
  
"I'll sit with him until Yuy arrives," Wufei volunteered.  
  
He joined me in silence. After an hour or so in which Duo did not stir, Wufei sighed and said quietly, "It's hard to think that I could have ever been annoyed by his chatter. Right now I wish nothing more than to hear it the rest of my life."  
  
I smirked to myself. Wishes had a funny habit of coming true--and I had a feeling that this wish would be one Wufei would not regret.  
  
Duo stirred slightly. "Wufei?"  
  
He was instantly all attention. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not that great. Can I have some water?"  
  
Wufei helped him sit up to drink. "Are you all right? Can I get you anything?"  
  
"I'm fine." Duo fiddled with his braid. "I should thank you--"  
  
"You don't need to thank me," Wufei said, "Believe me--"  
  
"I could have died Wufei. I think I should say thank-you," Duo said.  
  
"Shush. You should be resting--Heero's on his way back."  
  
"Really?" Duo sounded somewhat less than enthused.  
  
"You don't sound very happy about that."  
  
"It's funny--yesterday nothing would have made me happier. Now--" Duo shrugged. "I think it's too late for that--"  
  
"He didn't know about the note--" Wufei protested.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I needed him and he wasn't there. It's going to take a lot to get beyond that. I don't think I have the energy left to try," Duo sighed.  
  
Wufei sat awkwardly on the end of the bed.  
  
"Besides . there was someone who was there when I needed them," Duo said with a smile. "I'll never forget that, Wufei--"  
  
This was a moment that deserved privacy. I returned to the Attic to sort out my sewing. For some reason every time I set them down they got tangled. It took me an age to sort them out.  
  
I didn't see much of Wufei for the rest of the pilot's stay in the house. I didn't expect to: He was waiting on the American pilot hand and foot. I settled back to get on with my sewing and to enjoy the frequent gifts of food that found their way onto my shrine.  
  
It was a shame, but various unfortunate circumstances delayed Heero's return to the safe-house--bad weather that brought the phone lines down and made the roads near impossible to use, the flat tyre that was the consequence of Heero's insistence on driving on those roads leaving him with no option but to walk. The snap decision by the neighbouring OZ base commander that his trainees should patrol under any conditions, further complicated matters. Suffice it to say that Heero arrived too late and there seemed to be every indication that Wufei's third wish would come true. He wasn't happy, but the knowledge that he had failed Duo when he needed him most kept him from interfering.  
  
Too soon the house fell quiet again as the pilot's departed to their various assignments. I wandered slowly through the now deserted halls, finding myself missing the sound of youthful voices. I paused in the kitchen. Who on earth would have left a hamburger on my shrine?  
  
There was a note on the table, written in rather wobbly Hanzi. It appeared that somewhere over the last few centuries the English had acquired decent manners.  
  
End. 


End file.
